


Nine House Elves Fighting

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: On the Twelfth Day of Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ends Deathly Hallows Era, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Not Pottermore Compliant, Starts in the 1920s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: House elves have their own ways of fighting back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegMarch1880](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/gifts).



> I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't fully own Monty - he was a collaborative effort between my beta, MegMarch1880, and I and properly belongs in the AU she's writing. I just borrowed him for a bit.

I.

Monty did not approve of the new mistress. She was a Black, and she had brought a new house elf to Master Potter's house, as if he were insufficient. Monty did not approve at all.

But that was his prerogative and one he used discreetly. It was not Miss Leta Lestrange's place to make far more barbed comments to that effect at the annual Christmas party.

Such a shame she reacted poorly to the appetizers and had to go home early.

 

II.

Liztin had been in the Black family for a long time, so long that she had gone nearly blind.

Not so long, however, that she was completely useless, whatever the master might say.

She made sure her illusion magic was still going strong and kept singing to the crying girl curled up in the corner.

The master never noticed them as he raged through the room. Liztin patted Andromeda's shoulder. It would be all right.

 

III.

There were people at the door. Not knocking, as people should, but standing there in their big black cloaks with wands drawn, ready to blast it in.

"It's all right," Master Bones had assured him. "I'll take care of it, Rani."

But Master Bones had not come back, and the little ones were upstairs.

The door Rani had dusted just this morning was blown to smithereens.

Rani _growled_.

 

IV.

"Thank you, Minty," Professor McGonagall said wearily. "I'll eat later." She tried to move the plate off her papers.

It wouldn't budge.

Minty glared up at her. "Professor McGonagall will eat _now_."

For the first time in weeks, Minerva laughed.

 

V.

It was Zeck's job to serve the customers. It was not Zeck's place to judge them.

But the sad, scarred man who had the aura of a werewolf and who always thanked him quietly got extra helpings, and the group of men who always kicked at him wouldn't want to know what went into their food.

Even if he did have to punish himself later.

 

VI.

Fletcher was a Black family elf, whatever the Ministry said when they confiscated him.

He was a Black family elf, and every time he brought the Aurors tea, he added confusion spells to their reports on Master Sirius.

Just let them try to catch the master now!

 

VII.

There was a Slytherin boy trailing Harry Potter. He was aiming a wand at his back.

Dobby snapped his fingers. The wand flew from the boy's hand and through an open window.

Dobby nodded in satisfaction.

 

VIII.

Dobby had not come back. Winky was beginning to realize that he was not coming back.

It was Winky who showed Kreacher where to hide when people came asking about Master Potter.

 

IX.

"Fight!" Kreacher roared. The cleaver in his hand was raised high.

He'd had enough of hiding in shadows.


End file.
